Like fine wine
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Different people like different things. Hyoue Kuroda likes jazz and a certain jazz singer. That certain jazz singer likes Kuroda and some other men. And fine wine is said to only improve with age… Hyoue Kuruda/OC. M for heavy petting and discussing sexual themes.
**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Like fine wine**

'Miss?'

Just stepping out of the stage, the singer turned her head towards the low voice. A waiter (which she knew, even if not by his name) stood next to her holding a wide silver-colored tray. Still waiting for her eyes to adapt to the light of the backstage, she kept still and looked at the boy.

'Yes?'

'This is for you,' the waiter spoke in a firm voice. 'From Mr. Kuroda.'

Now looking more closely, the woman distinguished a single glass of some faintly-colored cocktail standing on the tray. She smiled, first to herself and then to the waiter, and grabbed it. Uttering a quick 'Thank you,' she walked away.

Kuroda was sitting at his usual table in the pub. While most customers preferred to sit nearer to the bar, his was the closest spot to the stage. Not that she didn't know why. Waving back at the handful that raised their glasses at her presence, the woman strolled through the room and finally took a seat next to Kuroda.

'Hello, dear.'

Turning at her voice, the man greeted her with a bow of his head and a wide smile. The scarred skin at the top of his cheek stretched and relaxed under the dim light of the pub. On the stage, the musicians were playing a new tune.

'Thank you for the drink,' she spoke, glancing briefly at the new pianist. He was very good.

'Your favorite, isn't it?' Kuroda took a sip of his own glass and then left it on the wooden table. 'That last song was very beautiful. And you were fabulous.'

'Thank you very much. We're adding some classics to our repertoire. From the 20's and 30's, mainly.'

'Good old jazz.'

'Indeed.'

'That new pianist, though…' Kuroda started.

'What's wrong with him?'

'Don't you think he looks at you too much?'

The woman let out a long laugh and shook her head in amusement. Finally having a sip of her drink, she then placed it next to Kuroda's and moved closer to him.

'You're jealous!' she attacked, looking at the man in the eye.

'I'm not!' he replied in a grunt, though visibly playing her game. 'I have no reason to be jealous of any lad…'

'Is that so?'

'I know you like me much more,' Kuroda continued with a smile. 'I don't care that you decide to sleep with him once or twice… or as many times as you want…'

The woman laughed again. Moving yet closer to Kuroda, her hand flew to rest on his chest and started to caress the fine jacket he wore.

'It's not that big of a deal, after all,' she muttered. Her fingertips grazed the spot where she knew he carried his police badge in a pocket. 'What's a musician when compared to you?'

'But they are good too, aren't they?' the man retorted, moving one hand to her lap and his face very close to hers. 'And certainly younger…'

'Not always,' she replied. 'Didn't I tell you about that time I slept with a man a few years older than you?'

'Oh, yes, you did,' Kuroda answered. His hand slid under the woman's dress and began feeling her thighs. She moved even closer to him. The scent of his perfume surrounded her. She even knew the name of the brand. 'But isn't it always nicer with younger men? Younger than me, at least.'

'They're more energetic,' she admitted. Her pulse was quickening from the fiery touch going on under the table. 'But not half as experienced. And sometimes too fast. They finish too soon…'

'They do?'

'I prefer a slow pace,' she declared as her hands ran down Kuroda's torso and started stroking his crotch. 'And older men like you are more affectionate… You certainly are.'

'I am?' he questioned with a brief laugh. 'I am glad that you enjoy my affections...'

'How could I not?' the woman whispered. Kuroda's fingertips were caressing her own crotch, quickening her pulse more and more as time passed.

'I'm glad,' he responded. His hand moved faster under her dress. 'I can't deny nothing's better after a hard day catching criminals than coming here, listening to you, and then having the pleasure to sleep in your arms… Don't you like it, too?'

As she reached the well-known peak, the singer bit her lower lip while still holding Kuroda's stare. He raised an eyebrow, guessing what was going on between her legs, and made a brief smile.

'It seems that you do like it.'

'Of course I do,' she answered after a while. Kuroda's hand finally slid out of her dress and back onto the table, where their drinks still stood perfectly still.

'In that case…'

'Miss?'

Startled by the sudden voice, the singer turned and her gaze met that of the same waiter that had brought her her drink before. He stood right behind her, now carrying his empty tray under an arm.

'What's wrong?' she inquired. Out of the corner of the eye she saw Kuroda grab his drink and give it a sip. However, as much as he visisbly tried to pretend, she had no doubt that his attention was still on her.

'It's your turn to sing again, Miss,' the waiter announced. 'The musicians are waiting for you.'

The woman nodded. Time to go.

'See you later, then, Hyoue,' she spoke. Kuroda gave her a smile but kept looking at the stage. 'Thanks for the drink and the chat.'

'Thanks to such beautiful lady for accepting them.'

The woman smiled. Ignoring the waiter's puzzled expression, she stood up and walked away.

When the lights shone once more upon her, she looked down at the crowd that waited for her. Kuroda was right were she had left him. Her unfinished cocktail was still on the table, right next to the man's empty glass. He saw her smile at her.

She pressed her thighs together and started to sing.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

How are you? I hope you're fine! Yet again, I wrote this fic for a requets on a Tumblr. This one was certainly a challenge, as it forced me to work with **a character I hardly know** : Kuroda. The anon asked me to write something 'smutty' starring Kuroda and a 'sexy jazz woman.' And here it is! After all the fics I have on GinSherry, I wanted to **explore other types of relationships**. Here, Kuroda and the singer (whose name I purposely never mention) is **very open** and, although there certainly is a link of **affection** between them, **mostly sexual**. Nevertheless, it's a perfectly healthy relationship because they respect each other very much. I wanted to show this, to emphasize that **a relationship isn't inherently unhealthy because it doesn't meet the standards of society** , and that **respect is what matters the most**.

I don't think I have much more to say, so I'll just leave it here. **Thank you very much** again to the anon, and also to you who are reading this. **It honors me that you find my works to be worth your time and attention.** Do not hesitate to tell me if you find any kind of mistake in the fic - you can help me become a better writer!

 **Lots of love and see you next time,**

Sherry F.


End file.
